Thrice Dared
by Fire The Canon
Summary: A collection of 43 drabbles consisting of all different kinds of pairings/characters/etc. Complete.
1. Illegal

**Pairing:** HarrySeverus

 **Prompt:** 267\. Illegal

 **Word count:** 206

* * *

 **Illegal**

It was a battle between heart and mind. They pulled at each other like a game of tug-o-war. Neither side winning, each of determined strength.

The boy reminded him of his mother. His emerald eyes were enough to get his heart beating faster than it should for any student.

And then his mind took over, tugging at his heartstrings with pain. It spoke aggressively, warning him. _You cannot do anything_.

The cycle would then start over. Knowing he couldn't have the boy, but longing for the boy. His mind responding with force to convince him it was true.

It was like torture, not knowing what way to turn. To follow his heart or his mind.

He would be in serious trouble if he acted, but did that even matter?

As the boy got older, his feelings deepened.

The boy then became an adult, a _legal_ adult. Did that make it right, though?

And so it tortured him for the rest of his life, not knowing what to do. He loved the boy – the man now – but he never acted. It was best for everyone.

He longed, he wanted, he waited. He never acted.

The game of tug-o-war continued. It was wrong, almost illegal.

But he wanted.

* * *

 _ **This is the beginning of my third instalment to my 1000 prompts I'm writing for the If You Dare Challenge on the HPFC forum. That makes this prompt #201/1000 so still a long way to go.**_

 _ **For those of you who have read the previous two collections, welcome back. For those of you who are new, the previous collections are called 'If You Dare' and 'If You Double Dare'. For this, I accept any and all requests that come to me via PM. I have no qualm if we've never spoken, you've never read something of mine before. I don't care if you feel your request is too strange. I thrive on strange! My only request is that you PM me. That is all. You can request a character, a pairing, a friendship, a group of characters, absolutely anything. I have prompts already to work off, so the characters, etc are enough for me to go with :D For those of you who don't know I've shuffled up all the prompts and use them with he request that lines up with that, so it's an additional challenge, for sometimes it requires out of the box thinking!**_

 _ **I look forward to hearing from everyone throughout this third journey!**_


	2. Castle

**Pairing:** GinnyPiers

 **Prompt:** 143\. Castle

 **Word count:** 259

* * *

 **Castle**

Every castle needed a queen, and for Piers, that queen was Ginny Weasley. He met her one evening when Dudley was having dinner with that pesky cousin of his – Harold, or Henry, or whatever it was.

There she stood, green eyes shining brightly, her smile lighting up the night sky. She was absolutely stunning, and it was hard to imagine she was married to the scrawny cousin he and Dudley used to beat up.

"Er, Harry, you remember Piers, don't you?" Dudley awkwardly introduced the pair, waving hands dismissively.

Harry nodded curtly.

"And, this is his wife, Ginny."

She was absolutely stunning. Beautiful. More than beautiful. She was everything.

They sat down for dinner that evening, and while conversation moved stiltedly between the cousins, Piers' gaze stayed on the woman.

He liked her smile, her laugh, her voice. He liked everything about her.

And just like that, he fell in love. The tall, lanky young man with an acne-covered face fell in love with the most beautiful princess he'd ever laid eyes on.

And, he couldn't have her.

He had his castle, and he was king, but it grew lonely without a queen. After that meeting, try as he might, he could not find another to match her.

Every girl came and went, tossed to the side in the hope he'd get another chance to see her.

It would never come, and deep down he knew that, but he still hoped.

And until that hope was fulfilled, his castle would forever be empty, and he would forever be lonely.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was written for the Pairing the Character Competition (Ginny/Piers).**_

 _ **Anyone is more than welcome to request anything for me to write. I love receiving requests for pairings/characters/anything. Whether it be common, kind of popular or unheard of, I will write it! Don't be afraid to PM me!**_


	3. Footwall

**Characters:** Harry, Tonks, Andromeda

 **Prompt:** 310\. Footwall

 **Word count:** 324

* * *

 **Footwall**

The earthquake hadn't been overly powerful, but it was enough to shift the land to a point that instead of it being a usual-shaped hill, the top now jutted out slightly so one point was higher than the other.

It was on this footwall that Harry decided to build his house. It was in the countryside of England, far away from any activity or people who may recognise him. The nearest people were Muggles and considered him a strange loner who simply wanted to live in a strange place.

Still grieving the passing of her husband, Andromeda Tonks moved in with Harry shortly after the home was built. They'd developed an unlikely bond after the war, drawn together by their love for Andromeda's grandson, Teddy.

Needing support after Remus' death, Tonks also moved in with them. It was the perfect place for all of them.

"So, where to today, then?" Tonks hoisted Teddy on her hip. He was nine months now, and growing bigger by the day.

"I was thinking a nice stroll through the hills," Harry said, returning her smile. It had never been the same after Remus' death, but she tried.

"We could have a picnic?" Andromeda suggested.

"Nice!" Tonks said.

"But, why don't we have it here?" Andromeda indicated their home. "We have the perfect view looking down, and Teddy can play."

Tonks looked to Harry, who shrugged.

"A picnic by our house, it is!" Tonks said.

The footwall overlooked a forest and a nearby Muggle village. They would sometimes visit the main town to buy food, but mostly kept to themselves.

It was strange, the three of them becoming their own family, but it also felt right. They were three people – four including Teddy – who had lost much in the last year. They all grieved and they all healed together.

Their home on top of the hill was the most perfect place for their new life.

Away from it all.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by TheLemonsWillSeeYou. You can checkout their work on fan fiction too! This is an AU because Tonks is alive.**_

 _ **I have until chapter 100 to reach so if you'd like to request, please PM me!**_


	4. Obnoxious Behaviour

**Pairing:** HarryAmelia

 **Prompt:** 268\. Obnoxious behaviou

 **Word count:** 472

* * *

 **Obnoxious Behaviour**

"What's got you so smug, Bones?" John Dawlish frowned at Amelia, contempt on his face.

"No idea what you're talking about," Amelia answered, her voice higher than usual.

"Ha!" Without being invited he grabbed the seat opposite her in the Ministry café. "I know you, Bones, and you're not your usual self. You're rather… obnoxious."

Amelia shrugged, sipping at her coffee. Once she'd finished, she stood and said, "I've got to go, Dawlish. Some of us actually work around here."

John narrowed his eyes. "You're up to something."

"Work."

"No, something more."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Clearly you have an overactive imagination. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be late returning from my lunch." And with that, she disappeared from the café.

Unable to let her strange behaviour go, John followed her. Bones was always smug, but never that smug. She had a secret and he was determined to find out what it was.

…

"Harry." Amelia grabbed him by his arm and dragged the younger man into her office.

"Hey, I thought you'd be back by now," Harry replied, leaning in to kiss Amelia, but she pulled away.

"I got, er, held up." She shut the door. "You know you can't just show up here."

"Sorry." Harry at least had the decency to blush. "As I said, I thought you'd be back by now."

"What do you want?" Amelia asked, harsher than she intended.

"To see you." Harry attempted to kiss her again, but she once again pulled away.

"I'm working."

Frowning, Harry said, "That hasn't stopped you before."

This time it was Amelia who blushed. "I'm busy today."

"Right." Harry rested his hand on the doorknob. "I'll go, I guess."

He was halfway out the door when Amelia called him back.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, indicating he should stay. "I just… John, he was asking questions."

"Dawlish?"

Amelia nodded. "I think he suspects."

"Does it matter if he does?" Harry asked. "We're both consenting adults."

"I know. It's just… I'm so much older and it's… weird, I guess."

Harry smiled, stepping to wrap his arms around her waist. He kissed her, and this time she let him. "Does it feel weird?"

"No." Amelia hid a smile.

"Then it's not weird." He kissed her again.

Laughing, Amelia kissed him back, giving into the temptation of the younger man. "I love you, Harry."

Through kisses, Harry responded. "I love you too, Millie."

…

An hour later, John watched as Harry Potter left Amelia's office, his hair messier than it usually was.

"Well, I'll be," he muttered, his eyes following the Boy Who Lived. "Amelia, you sly dog. No wonder you've been strutting around this place so obnoxiously. Anyone would be when they're sleeping with Harry Potter."

Grinning, John returned to his own office. He'd make sure to torment her about Harry tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Ronan Kenshin.**_

 _ **I get way too carried away with anything to do with Amelia, and I couldn't help myself with some Amelia/John banter (my favourite Amelia ship!) Feel free to PM me with any requests you have! I accept all via PM!**_


	5. Activeness

**Pairing:** SiriusMarlene

 **Prompt:** 244\. Activeness

 **Word count:** 192

* * *

 **Activeness**

"Come on, Marlene!" As if to make a point, Sirius began jogging backwards.

"Oh, shove off, Black! Just because I don't lift weights – or first years – or whatever you lot do in your dormitories…." Marlene paused, pending over to catch her breath.

Sirius jogged back over to her. "It's a beautiful day to go running!" he said brightly. "I'm with a beautiful woman, the sun is shining… what's not to like?"

Marlene looked up, and it was enough to wipe the smile from Sirius' face.

"Oh, fine," he grumbled, plonking into the grass and looking out over the Great Lake. "Not your idea of a date, huh?"

"I was hoping for flowers and a candlelit dinner," Marlene confessed.

"Noted."

"Though, I suppose…" Marlene studied Sirius briefly, before breaking out into a grin. "I suppose this is more _you_."

Sirius beamed.

Marlene laughed. "I'll race you around the lake. Ready?" And she was off before Sirius could even get to his feet.

"No fair!" Sirius shouted after her.

"You said you wanted to be active!" Marlene called over her shoulder, before disappearing around the corner.

"What a woman!" Sirius said, quickening his pace.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Gizzy's Mama.**_


	6. Dreaded Fall

**Pairing:** LuciusHermione

 **Prompt:** 532\. Dreaded fall

 **Word count:** 447

* * *

 **Dreaded Fall**

Lucius knew the consequences of his actions long before they ever came to be. The Dark Lord's rise to power, and of course his fall from grace. For those unlucky enough to perish in the final battle at Hogwarts, they needed to deal with the aftermath: trials, Azkaban sentencings, and of course the denial of any involvement.

Lucius had started to doubt his master's actions after Draco's swearing into the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord had demanded it, and who was he to argue?

He'd seen his own fall from grace long before it actually happened, and had dreaded it ever since.

Now, after two long months in Azkaban, he received his first visitor. It wasn't Draco or Narcissa, or even a fellow comrade who'd managed to escape conviction. It was the Mudblood – Potter's friend. What was she doing here?

"Mr Malfoy." She stood with such stature it was difficult not to respond to her address.

"Yes?"

"My name is Hermione Granger and I'm here to ask you a few questions about your… time with Lord Voldemort."

Old habits couldn't be broken, and Lucius hissed at the use of his old master's name. He then nodded. He'd already lost everything. What more was there to lose?

She interviewed him for a good hour, unperturbed by where she was, or with whom she was speaking to. She read off a long piece of parchment, scribbling his answers with her quill.

"I haven't finished yet," she said after the hour was up. "Do you mind if I come back in a week?"

Why would he mind? He cared for little anymore.

She returned a week later as promised and continued where they'd left off last time.

She came back the week after that too, and the next three. Soon, Lucius found himself looking forward to her visits, and was disheartened when she said that would be her last.

"I have everything I need, I think."

He said nothing, though perhaps she sensed his disappointment, for she added, "I can… come next week anyway?"

He shrugged indifference.

But she came, and he was pleased.

And she came again, week after week, until one time, without him realising what he was doing, he reached through the bars of his cell, catching her arm as she turned to leave.

She spun back, her face one of alarm. But it softened when she saw his expression.

He'd never expected this, for he'd fallen so far the last few months, he hasn't expected any happiness. He hadn't expected it from the Mudblood."

"I'll be back," she promised, and she squeezed his hand.

He nodded, watching her go.

Suddenly, the cell didn't seem so lonely.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by HP Slash Luv.**_

 _ **Remember you are more than welcome to PM me for requests, and of course, reviews are very much welcome!**_


	7. A Look Tells More Than Words

**Pairing:** MollyArthur

 **Prompt:** 762\. A look tells more than words

 **Word count:** 292

* * *

 **A Look Tells More Than Words**

 _Molly. I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but ever since that day in Hogsmeade, where we unintentionally had lunch in the Three Broomsticks together, I've been unable to stop –_

"Mr Weasley!"

Arthur jumped, scrunching the piece of parchment into a ball hurriedly.

"Anything you wish to share?"

"No, Professor." Arthur sheepishly tucked the ball into his pocket.

"Then I suggest you begin taking notes."

…

 _Molly. I just can't seem to find the right words. Every time I try, you're surrounded by friends, your brothers are around, or I'm just too darn terrified. A letter is the best way. I am –_

"No!"

"What is it?"

"The candle." Arthur's heart sank as he watched the candle destroy his hard work.

"Homework?"

"Something like that."

…

 _Molly. It seems something always goes wrong when I try to tell you, but here's my attempt. I think you're really pretty. You always make me smile. I definitely have –_

"Arthur, time to go, dear."

"Just a moment, Mum!"

"Now, Arthur!"

"But –"

"We'll leave you behind!"

Arthur looked at the letter, despair on his face. He sighed. "I'm coming."

…

"Molly."

"Arthur."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Listen –"

"Yes?"

"I, er, I –"

"You're going red, Arthur."

"Am I?"

"It's kind of cute."

"Oh."

"What do you want to say?"

…

He looked at her, and she smiled. His heart was racing a million miles per hour. She was really pretty – beautiful.

They stood, staring at one another, and then, to Arthur's utter dismay, she lunged for him. Her lips found his, pressing hard against him. They were soft, gentle… amazing.

And then he smiled.

The one time he hadn't said anything at all, was the one time it had worked.

Molly Prewett was kissing him.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Cheeky Slytherin Lass.**_


	8. The Future is What You Make of It

**Pairing:** PansyOrla

 **Prompt:** 694\. The future is what you make of it

 **Word count:** 185

* * *

 **The Future is What You Make of It**

"We should get married."

"What?"

"I said, we should get married."

"Married?"

"Yes."

Orla stared at Pansy, her eyes so wide they were almost popping out of her head.

Pansy grinned. "Why not?"

"Well, we're so… young, aren't we?" Orla sat down in the armchair of their tiny living room. "I mean, we still have many years to go, so getting married seems a little… adventurous."

Pansy sat beside her. "But why? People do it all the time. People our age. We love each other, right?"

"Of course." Orla reached for Pansy's hand.

"Then what's the problem?"

Orla shook her head. "I don't know."

"Listen, I heard this saying the other day. _The future is what you make of it_. To me, that means we need to write our own future. And I want to do that with you."

Orla looked up, a smile forming on her lips. "Really?"

Pansy nodded. "So, will you marry me?"

Orla's smile was so wide now. "Of course I will, Pansy!" She threw her arms around her now-fiance's neck. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Their lips found one another.

* * *

 _ **This chapter is written for the Pairing the Character competition.**_

 _ **Anyone is more than welcome to PM me with a request you may have. I love taking requests :)**_


	9. Dearest

**Pairing:** VoldemortBellatrix

 **Prompt:** 783\. Dearest

 **Word count:** 111

* * *

 **Dearest**

He was the most treasured, the dearest thing in her life. Even more than her husband.

He had so much power, and so much wisdom. He knew what he stood for, and she happened to stand for the same thing.

He treated her better than he treated any of his other servants.

He respected her, trusted her with his deepest secrets.

He was so cold-hearted she found it attractive.

He was so evil it made her shiver.

He sought power.

He was power.

He was the one that she dreamt of at night, not her husband.

He was important, he was everything.

He was her dearest love.

He always would be.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Gizzy's Mama.**_


	10. No Smoking Sign

**Pairing:** RegulusBartyjr

 **Prompt:** 736\. No smoking sign

 **Word count:** 207

 **WARNING:** Language

* * *

 **No Smoking Sign**

Barty leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the man next to him. "Didn't you see the _no smoking sign_ over there?" He jabbed a finger at an obvious sign at the entrance of the bar.

Regulus sucked in a puff of smoke and blew it out again, not even looking at the man next to him. "Haven't kicked me out yet." He shrugged and took another puff.

Barty's smirk widened and he took out a cigarette of his own, lighting it with his wand. "Fuck the rules," he said.

Regulus nodded his head. "Fuck the rules," he agreed.

They stood there for some time, not speaking to each other, finishing their cigarettes.

Smashing his foot on the ground, putting out the remainder of the cigarette, Barty turned. "So," he said.

"So." Regulus tipped his head.

Barty stepped closer, the smirk remaining. He cupped Regulus' chin in his hands, turning it toward him. "Your breath smells," he teased.

A smile formed on Regulus' lips. "So does yours." He drew closer.

"I like breaking the rules."

"It's… hot."

Their lips were only an inch apart now.

"So hot."

"Barty."

"Regulus."

And their lips finally met.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by Cheeky Slytherin Lass.**_


	11. True Feelings

**Pairing:** DracoLuna

 **Prompt:** 657\. True feelings

 **Word count:** 443

* * *

 **True Feelings**

She hadn't cried once during her imprisonment. Draco waited for it, waited for a scream, or a cry, or _anything_ that would show how terrified she was.

But she didn't. Not once.

Draco was forbidden to go to the cellar. His father forbade it because it didn't concern him, his mother because she didn't want him involved. Aunt Bella didn't entirely trust him.

Draco didn't know.

A month went by and he listened to them – to their concerns, to their fears, and their demands. But after that, enough was enough. If they were going to treat him like one of them, then he needed to start acting like one of them too.

The others slept soundly when he crept into the cellar. His footsteps echoed down the steps, but he knew from experience they would not carry. Voices, however, were different.

"Hello?" A calm voice greeted the darkness, and Draco froze. "Hello? Who's there?"

Unsure what to do, Draco continued his way into the cellar, approaching the gate that kept him apart from the prisoners. He knew others were there, but they had screamed and cried like normal people.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco jumped back as a white face appeared in front of him. A strangled cry escaped his lips, and he glanced nervously from where he'd come.

"Why are you here?" Her tone was complete curiosity. No fear.

"I, er, came to…." He stared at her in the darkness.

"I understand," she said. Silence, then, "I don't blame you, Draco. I know you don't agree with our captivity."

"Of course I do!" Draco snapped, and he spun, going back up. _Of course he did_.

…

Draco visited her every night after that, sneaking into the cellar to talk to her. Every night she'd say she didn't blame him. Every night he'd tell her she should.

Then one night, her pale skin reached out for his. Her hand connected with his exposed arm, creating an unwanted chill through his spine.

"I appreciate your company, Draco," she said.

The words were out of Draco's mouth before he realised it. He gripped her hand tighter than he'd ever held onto anything before. "I appreciate yours too, Luna."

They stood together for a while, their hands connected through the bars that separated them. And then he left without another word, returning to the freedom of his home.

…

"I missed you, Draco."

"I missed you too, Luna."

"Do we love each other?"

Only Luna would ask such a question. He pressed his hand through the bars, searching for hers. When they connected, he squeezed it.

"Of course," he said. "And I'm no longer going to deny it."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by xxxLeanniexxx.**_


	12. Blessed Days

**Pairing:** TerryLuna

 **Prompt:** 879\. Blessed days

 **Word count:** 499

* * *

 **Blessed Days**

The tree was the coolest in summer and the warmest in winter. It was why Terry sat there all year round, sometimes with homework in his lap, other times with his friends. Sometimes alone.

Now, he sat there with a girl who hummed to herself, songs he suspected she made up as she went and watched passersby with keen interest. Occasionally she would comment about one thing or another, or mention what a beautiful day it was. Most of the time they sat in silence.

He hadn't really taken much interest in Luna until this year. She was strange at times, and said weird things. Those in the Ravenclaw common room gave her a wide berth; some even took her things because they thought it was funny.

Until now, Terry had wanted nothing to do with her. But this year he had grown. The Carrows ran rampant in a school that was once the safest place, and those opposed needed to band together.

It had been survival, but it had turned into love.

Now they sat in one of the few remaining safe places on the school grounds – one that Terry had given up to Dumbledore's Army as a watch.

"I remember the free days," Luna sighed as her eyes followed two Slytherins passing without care. "It would have been nice out here."

Terry nodded, drawing her closer to him. The concealment charm had worked. They had not been spotted. "It was the best."

"Remind me, when all of this is over, we'll sit together, and we'll be free then."

Terry stared at her, bewildered, but also with admiration. She thought there was a later, that this would end. How he wished he had her optimism.

They waited for hours under the tree, watching those who came and went. The Carrows didn't venture out, but they spotted Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and many others slipping out during classes, probably to run errands.

The hours slipped by in blissful silence, Luna against his chest, again humming softly.

When they returned to the Room that evening, they shared a meal and peacefully went to sleep. The days were repeated like that, going out by the tree once or twice a week to see what was happening.

Terry had heard the saying 'count your blessings' but he had never taken it into consideration. Until after the holidays.

The only good part about Hogwarts now was Luna, and when she didn't come back, there was nothing at all there.

"Where is she?" Michael held him back as he lashed out at Amyco. "Where is Luna?"

The delighted sneer that Amyco so liked to wear, grew at Terry's frustration.

"Send her back right now!" Terry cried.

But Amyco simply walked away, laughing.

"She's dead." Terry collapsed into Michael's arms.

"Luna's too smart for that," Michael soothed.

But where else could Luna be but dead? He thought of the tree, and those times together. And he knew – they were the good days.

The blessed days.

* * *

 _ **This was written for the Ship 'Til You Drop Challenge (TerryLuna)**_

 _ **After a much needed break, I am once again starting this, so please PM me with any pairing or character requests you have. Romantic, platonic, friendship - anything! Remember, I'll only respond if it is via PM. I look forward to hearing your awesome requests!**_


	13. A Crawl Space

**Pairing:** FiliusElphias (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 50\. A crawl space

 **Word count:** 140

* * *

 **A Crawl Space**

The war raged. It went on and on and on. People ran, but they could never hide for long. They were always found… and sometimes killed.

But it didn't stop people from trying.

Filius knew of a place for people to hide. He remembered it from his childhood, when he played with Elphias. A crawl space tucked into the corner of Elphias' home. He still lived there, and when Albus asked him if he knew of anywhere, Filius had no choice but to confess.

And Albus also remembered the place and they immediately put those most in danger there.

It had been the safest place at the time, and could fit up to four adults, or eight children.

"Thank you, El," Filius said as he placed three children into the space.

Elphias smiled. "Anytime, dear friend. I'm happy to help."

* * *

 _ **A friend showed me a pairing generator for Harry Potter, and this was the first one I tried, and I got these two haha. I am taking requests via PM still as well :)**_


	14. Evidence of Their Passage

**Pairing:** ParvatiFleur

 **Prompt:** 411\. Evidence of their passage

 **Word count:** 329

* * *

 **Evidence of Their Passage**

"This way." Parvati grabbed the older girl's hand as they ran from the footsteps close behind them.

"They went this way!" a cry sounded, and it was closer than Parvati anticipated.

"This way!" Parvati urged, and she pulled her companion by the arm as they disappeared between two tall trees.

"Par…vati," Fleur huffed, collapsing onto her knees. "I can't go on."

"Yes you can!" Parvati encouraged. "Come on, they'll find us!"

"Let them take me," Fleur sobbed. "You go."

Parvati shook her head. "I'll not leave you." She pulled Fleur to her feet by her armpits and pulled on her hand. The footsteps drew nearer, as did the voices.

"Go!" Fleur cried, and she collapsed again.

Parvati shook her head, kneeling. "I'll not."

"Evidence they went this way. A footstep!"

Parvati stared into the distance. Any moment now and they'd find them. They'd be caught, possibly killed. She wrapped her arms around Fleur and drew her close.

"I'll stay with you." She kissed her forehead. "Forever. Until death."

It was only moments before they appeared. A cruel smile fell across Fenrir's face.

Parvati held Fleur closer, but did not flinch. She watched the werewolf with contempt, a daring look.

"You made it too obvious, ladies," Fenrir sneered. "I'm almost disappointed in the chase."

Parvati said nothing, but held Fleur tightly.

Fenrir grinned, and then he lunged.

Neither fought back.

* * *

 _ **Another generated pairing.**_


	15. Snakes

**Pairing:** DudleyMinerva (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 475\. Snakes

 **Word Count:** 317

* * *

 **Snakes**

Minerva rested her chin on her front paws and scanned the street. It was a quiet day today, with many of its residents keeping indoors on a cold Sunday morning.

Her yellow eyes looked up and down, looking for any sign of trouble, but not much had changed since she's last been here six years ago.

"Just check on him, Minerva," Albus had said.

She'd be glad, if his family left the house. But what was she supposed to report back to the headmaster? That they'd been sensible and kept indoors to avoid their fingers freezing off?

She let out an internal sigh at the same time a crunch of gravel sounded behind her. Her ears pricked at the disturbance and she lifted her head.

A snicker filled the empty street, and she sprung to her feet.

A cry of laughter was next, and as she spun on the wall she was resting on, the hairs on her back stood up.

A boy, maybe six or seven wore a ginormous grin. His eyes flicked between her and the wall. Minerva followed his gaze, a hiss escaping her. She darted off the wall, the laughter of the boy following her down the street.

"Here, kitty, kitty!" the boy called, chasing her. "Come and meet the nice snake."

Minerva ran faster. She would kill Albus.

"Dudley!"

The boy stopped and turned to the house she'd been watching. A long-necked woman stood at the door, her blonde hair neatly tied back.

"Dudley, dear, come back in side. Bring John with you. It's not nice to chase cats."

Minerva stopped, her eyes staring at the boy called Dudley.

He appeared torn, looking between Minerva and his mother.

"Dudley, dear, come on!"

The boy sighed. "Come on, John," he murmured. "We'll get the kitty next time." And he trudged back into the house, looking utterly disappointed.

Minerva hissed. She'd definitely kill Albus.

* * *

 _ **This is what the generator gave me, and I had no idea or desire to make this romantic, but I felt the prompt was great for a more platonic type thing.**_

 _ **I am still taking requests, but haven't received any yet. If you'd like to make a request - romantic, platonic, friendship, character, whatever - please PM me. I will love to write it :D**_


	16. Adder

**Pairing:** DudleyNarcissa

 **Prompt:** 266\. Adder

 **Word count:** 337

* * *

 **Adder**

His eyes lit up when he saw what she'd brought him. She saw the hunger in his eyes, but knew she had to hide her satisfaction. This was a gift to him… because she loved him.

Dudley reached out to take the creature from her. It hissed and fought his grasp, but he knew how to handle a snake, no matter how venomous.

"You like it?" she asked, smiling at his joy.

"Yes," he murmured, and his fat fingers traced the dark pattern on its back. "My last adder died."

"I know." Narcissa stepped closer to him and pecked his cheek. "I know, my love. It is why I got you a new one."

He looked up from the snake and stared with utter adoration into her eyes. The snake slithered around his neck and nestled in, apparently in no mind to bite him.

Narcissa bit back her disappointment and forced a smile. "I'm glad you're happy, love." She kissed his mouth, and he returned it with enthusiasm.

She fought down a shiver. Dudley was the most renowned snake handler in Britain, and his worth was more than she'd ever imagined in Lucius. Only a few more months and she could be rid of this magicless filth.

Dudley smiled and placed his new pet into a tank by the television.

Narcissa followed. "What would you like for dinner, my love?"

Dudley turned and planted another kiss on her lips. "Whatever you want."

Narcissa smiled. "It'll be your favourite. I need to talk to you about something."

"Good, I hope?"

Narcissa kissed him. "Of course, and I have no doubt you'll agree to such a request." She dug her hand into her pocket, her fingers finding a long stick of wood. _Imperio_. "Now, dear, go and rest up, we have a big night planned."

Dudley nodded without hesitation. He moved to the stairs, while Narcissa went to the kitchen.

Only a few more weeks, and then she could be rid of her Muggle husband and his hideous snakes.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by CreativePunk77.**_

 _ **Weird that I got two Dudley pairings that lined up with two snake prompts (as the prompts are randomised). But it also worked well! If you would like to make your own request, please don't hesitate to PM me. I'll be happy to take your request on :D**_


	17. Writing on a Wall

**Pairing:** HarryAlbusseverus (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 979\. Writing on a wall

 **Word count:** 306

* * *

 **Writing on a Wall**

"Albus, Albus… no, don't! Albus… oh, for Merlin's sake!" Harry put his steaming cup of tea on the coffee table and lifted up his giggling two year old. He snatched the black pen from his hands and set the boy on the couch.

"Albus," Harry moaned. Ginny was going to murder him. She'd warned him Albus was into using the wall for his art projects, but he'd been in the kitchen for thirty seconds…

"Pwetty," Albus said, pointing behind Harry and to the black line marks on the white wall.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "Al… Al, Mummy told you, you aren't to write on the wall."

But his son wasn't listening. He'd become fixated on the tea on the coffee table. "Yummy."

"No, Al. Not for you." Harry clasped Albus' hands in his own, preventing him from picking up the hot drink. Is this what Ginny had to deal with every day? Plus two other children?

Albus' eyes moved to back to the wall. "More?"

"No, no more," Harry said. "Not good, Albus. I'm not happy."

Albus stuck out his bottom lip.

"We have to clean this up now before Mummy, James and Lily get home."

Albus shook his head. "No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Drawing is for parchment… or paper," Harry said.

"Pwetty."

"No, not pretty. Not on the wall."

Albus bowed his head, tears brimming his eyes.

Harry picked him up and put him on his feet. "Come on. We will clean it up and then we can do some drawing on paper."

Albus' lips twisted into a small smile. "Okay."

Harry ruffled the boy's hair. "Come on, let's go and find things to clean it with."

"Wand," Albus said.

Harry shook his head. "No, this we'll clean by hand. Might teach you a lesson, eh?"

Albus nodded. "Clean."

Harry grinned. "Yes, clean."

* * *

 _ **If you have a request, please don't hesitate to PM me. I am willing to write all pairings, characters, etc.**_

 _ **This is also written for round 1 of Baton Pass Competition (Team 2, HarryAlbus, coffee table)**_


	18. Chosen Path

**Character:** Cho

 **Prompt:** 536\. Chosen path

 **Word count:** 314

* * *

 **Chosen Path**

 _This is it,_ Cho thought. _I've chosen my path_. She swallowed hard as she scanned the Room. Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and even a handful of Slytherins spread out comfortably in the only safe place left at Hogwarts.

Some ventured out at times and came back with terrified first years, while others kept watch to warn of any danger.

And Cho… did nothing.

Day in and day out she watched with puffy eyes as more and more volunteered to help, yet remained silent. Each day, she hated herself even more for it, but the thought of putting herself in danger, never seeing her friends or family again… it terrified her.

As more and more slowly proved themselves as brave, courageous students, deserving of the flattery they received, she remained silent.

She did not even speak up when a very nervous Marietta trudged into the Room, Neville Longbottom close behind her. This was her friend, to many the one who'd betrayed them and carried the scar of her betrayal on her face, yet Cho didn't speak.

 _You chose your path. Live with it._ Hadn't her mother said that to her as a child, whenever she did something wrong? Like that time she was seven and was so upset she couldn't have a liquorice wand she threw it at her mother and was henceforth banned from _ever_ having a liquorice wand again. She'd chosen to do that and therefore suffered the consequences.

Swallowing, she watched as Marietta silently found a spot on the floor, the Room growing as more and more people joined.

They dared not look at each other, but Cho knew her friend was aware.

"What are you doing here, _Sneak_?" Seamus Finnigan hissed as she passed him.

Cho blocked it out. The sooner this war was over, the better. The sooner she could go back to normal.

That was the path she was taking.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was also written for the 'Pass the Baton' Competition (Cho Chang, nervous, set during the Battle)**_

 _ **I am still taking requests. I have some lined up but RL got in the way (again) but I'm trying.**_

 _ **Also, we are nearing the commencement of season 5 of the Quidditch League, so if you'd like to participate in some fun writing, follow the link on my profile :D**_


	19. Feel Pure

**Characters:** Percy, Fred, George (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 894\. Feel pure

 **Word count:** 500

* * *

 **Feel Pure**

Percy sucked in a breath and pressed his knuckles against the door of the twins' room, but did not knock. This was his pride at stake. Once he told them, they'd never let him live it down. He'd be their main target for the rest of his life.

Their big brother, a –

"Hi, Perce, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" George grinned. "If you're here to snoop to tell Mum, then go away." He made to close the door.

"No, no!" Percy pushed against it. "No, I… have, er, a question for you both." His cheeks turned a bright red, while George raised his brows.

"A question? What kind of question?"

Percy noticed Fred stuffing something into the wardrobe as he entered the room. He rubbed his very red neck.

"I, um, want to know what it's like, to um…" Why was he even asking the twins? Wouldn't Bill be the better option?

"Spit it out, Perce," Fred said. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Percy sat down on one of the beds. "There's this, um, woman."

"Ohhh," the twins chorused. "A woman thick enough to tolerate you?"

Percy scowled.

"What's she like? Pretty?"

"Nah, no one pretty would touch him."

"She must have a rod up her –"

"Her name's Audrey and she's a Muggle," Percy spat out.

The twins fell silent.

"A Muggle?" Fred asked.

"Really? I mean, I never thought I'd see the day where _you_ fell in love with a Muggle!" George cried, and a look of delight appeared on both of their faces.

Percy cleared his throat.

"Oh, there's more?" Fred asked.

"Yes. I was wondering… about… the intimacy with a woman?" He was a beet red now as he dared to glance up at his brothers.

George wore a very solemn expression, but he could see Fred fighting a retort of some kind.

"You mean to say, Perce, you're pure?" George asked.

Percy said nothing.

"Who would have thought, our brother a virgin," Fred muttered, the sarcasm obvious.

"So, you're thinking of bedding her?" George questioned, his face serious. "And you thought you'd come to your little brothers for advice?"

"We're honoured," Fred said.

"So, er, what advice do you have?" Percy asked.

Fred and George looked at each other, as if silently communicating, and then as one, they shrugged. "How should we know?"

Percy gaped at them.

"We've got studies and a business to run, Big Bro," George said. "Women are only if you have time, and time is not something we have." He patted Percy on the back. "We appreciate you came to us, but unfortunately we don't have the information you're after. Maybe try Bill."

Percy stood. "You haven't…"

The twins shook their heads. "We're as pure as you, Perce," Fred said. "Good luck, though. Take your chance while you can. After she sees you naked, she may reconsider her decision."

Percy closed the door on his howling brothers.

Perhaps he should just hope for the best.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by CreativePunk77.**_

 _ **I am accepting requests via PM, so if you'd like to make a request, please send me a PM. I won't say no to any pairings or characters or other types of relationships :)**_


	20. If Today Was Your Last Day

**Pairing:** GilderoyLouis

 **Prompt:** 908\. If today was your last day

 **Word count:** 326

* * *

 **If Today Was Your Last Day**

"If today was your last day, Louis, what would you do?"

The young Healer snuck a glance at the cheerful man in the corner and smiled at his colleague. "I'd cast the spell," he said.

The other Healer followed his gaze and nodded. "Of course you would." And with a smile, they left.

Louis brought the potion over to his patient and took the empty chair opposite him. "There you go Gilderoy," he said calmly.

The older man looked at the bottle, confused.

Louis smiled. "Drink it, Gilderoy. It's good for you."

Gilderoy's eyes showed trust as he unstoppered the potion bottle himself and downed the drink in one hit. For a moment, his eyes glazed over, and then he looked at Louis with a wide smile.

"Weasley," he breathed.

Louis patted his arm. "Welcome back," he said. "Where'd you go this time?"

Gilderoy briefly appeared confused, before saying, "Somewhere with you and me, of course."

Louis chuckled. "Of course." He stood up with more bottles of potions in his hand, and calmly passed them to the other patients. The potion was still in its testing stages, but based on his research, had proved very effective. It could return the memory of its patients for up to 6 hours at a time, which was a relief for both the staff and the testers.

Within five minutes, those in the ward crept out of their blank gazes and began idle chatter with those around them.

Louis returned to Gilderoy. "One day we'll find a potion to last longer than six hours." He took the older man's hands. "If today was your last day… what would you do with it?"

Gilderoy thought for only a moment, before grinning. "I'd ask you to cast the spell, of course."

Louis nodded. "That's what I said." He pressed his lips to Gilderoy's hands. "One day I will be able to."

"And then," Gilderoy began, "we can be together."

"Forever," Louis added.

* * *

 _ **I take no responsibility for this pairing, the generator chose it.**_

 _ **But, if you would like to see me write more pairings, please shoot me a PM :) I await your message!**_


	21. Wormwood

**Pairing:** HarryGinny

 **Prompt:** 177\. Wormwood

 **Word count:** 358

* * *

 **Wormwood**

"Harry, what is that?" Hermione looked sceptically at the hideous bunch of flowers in Harry's hand.

Smiling broadly, Harry help them up for her to see better. "They're for Ginny. She'll like them, right?"

Hermione opened her mouth, but was nudged into silence by Ron.

"She'll love them, mate. I'm sure."

Harry beamed. "Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck with my sister." Ron gripped his shoulder.

Hermione, again, went to say something, but instead said, "Good luck."

With a jittery feeling in him, Harry gripped the flowers tightly in his hand and spun on the spot, landing hard on a cobbled street of Hogwarts.

Ginny jumped, but smiled when she saw who it was. "Harry!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his mouth.

"Hey!" Harry said, all nerves dissipating at her touch. When they broke apart, he passed her the flowers.

Ginny took them, smelled them, and grimaced. "They're… beautiful, Harry."

"I chose them myself!"

"You don't say…"

"Though the florist didn't seem to think it was a good choice, but they looked nice to me." He shrugged, leaning in to kiss her again.

Ginny returned the kiss, briefly, before saying, "You never _did_ listen in Potions, did you?"

Thinking about the horror of that subject was not exactly how he wanted to begin the date. "Of course not."

"Harry…" Ginny glanced at the flowers in her hand, and then back at him and laughed. "This is wormwood."

"Worm-what?"

"Wormwood, Harry. A potion ingredient, not exactly a flower you give out of love…"

"Oh."

"But it's okay!" Ginny said hurriedly, kissing him. "I don't need flowers anyway." She took out her wand and Vanished them. To Harry's surprise, the pungent smell he'd thought to be a perfume Hermione and Ginny and liked, disappeared with it.

He smiled. "So, I have a restaurant booked."

"Oh, where?"

"You'll see." He offered his hand to her, and she accepted. As they walked along High Street, Harry couldn't help but add, "You know, I thought they smelled horrible. But they looked nice… you know?"

Ginny grinned. "Maybe next time stick to roses or something normal."

Harry nodded solemnly. "Understood."

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by pettybureaucrat. If you would like to make your own request, please don't hesitate to PM me. I will write all pairings, characters, whatever :)**_


	22. Frozen Heart

**Pairing:** MinervaMerope

 **Prompt:** 672\. Frozen heart

 **Word count:** 192

* * *

 **Frozen Heart**

"Her heart has been trampled on so many times, it's been frozen." Minerva sighed, watching the girl at a distance. Her forlorn expression was enough for her to know she was not going to make any difference tonight. She sat in the corner, alone, her eyes focusing on nothing.

The girl needed some serious warmth until the barriers around her were broken down. Affection and love that she'd yet to experience.

Minerva sighed again. "Merope."

"The girl looked up, searching for who had called her name. Minerva strode across the dance floor in four steps, and sat next to the terrified young lady.

"How do you know my name?" she whimpered, sliding over on the bench, further from Minerva.

"Your brother... I know him.

At the mention of her abusive sibling, Merope moved even further away.

"I won't hurt you, Merope," Minerva said calmly.

Merope didn't listen. She stood, her knee-length dress flying up around her hips as she bolted from the room.

Minerva sighed for a third time, but didn't go after her. It would take more time, but at least she'd made progress. She now knew at least someone cared.

* * *

 _ **This was another generator pairing. If you've requested something, don't fear, I haven't forgotten! If you'd like to make a request, please send me a PM. I take all requests :D**_


	23. Reality Bites

**Pairing:** PetuniaLily (platonic)

 **Prompt:** 4\. Reality bites

 **Word count:** 162

* * *

 **Reality Bites**

"Come on, Lily. Just one little spell." Petunia kneeled by Lily, envious of her sister's wand. "Show me!"

"I'm not allowed, Tuney!" Lily snapped. She snatched the wand away. "I've told you the rules."

"They won't know!" Petunia said. She reached for the wand, catching Lily off guard. "If you won't show me I'll do it myself!"

"Tuney!" Lily reached for her wand, but Petunia being the slightly taller one was a great advantage. "I'll get into so much trouble!"

This was her moment. She had a wand in her hand, and she knew some spells. She'd heard her sister practicing them.

 _Wingardium Leviosa._ That was all she had to say.

"Tuney!"

"Wingard –"

"No, Tuney!"

" –ium Leviosa!" Petunia waved the wand in an unorderly fashion, but nothing happened. Not even a spark.

Lily grabbed the wand back, fuming. "You can't use it, Petunia!"

"Why not?" Petunia demanded.

Lily glowered at her. "Because you're not a witch!" And she ran off.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was requested by CreativePunk77.**_

 _ **I used this prompt not literally, but as the over all theme of the fic. I hope you picked up on it! Also, please remember if you'd like to make a request, to PM me :)**_


	24. Guilty Innocence

**Pairing:** AlbusIrma

 **Prompt:** 633\. Guilty innocence

 **Word count:** 290

* * *

 **Guilty Innocence**

Irma through her books onto the library table with a loud _thwack_ that received several growls from studying students.

 _That bastard! He stood me up!_

She sat hard on the chair and yelped and the stinging of her backside. She'd wanted to ask him out for a year now, but had hoped he'd be the one to do it. When he never did, she'd plucked up the courage and he'd said yes.

And then… he'd failed to show up at the Hog's Head at their agreed time. All she wanted was a Butterbeer and maybe a Firewhisky with him. Was that asking too much?

"Irma." An audible voice sounded from a bookshelf near her. She spun and glared. "Irma, listen –"

"Don't talk to me!" she snapped.

"I can explain!"

"Oh, can you?" she roared, startling those around her.

"Yes, you see –"

"I don't want your excuses, Albus!" she snapped. "I thought – maybe hoped – the only reason you hadn't asked me on a date was because you were too scared. But I realise I was wrong. You just don't care, do you?" She glared into his piercing blue eyes.

"I care, Irma," he said calmly, and despite wearing a look of guilt, he stood as if he were completely innocent in this whole ordeal.

Irma snorted and grabbed her bag of books. "You know what, Albus. I've realised boys aren't worth it. They're not worth the heartache. Books never let you down." She stood up. "I'm forgetting about boys now, Albus. Forever. Books are better."

Without waiting for a reply, she stormed from the library. Her footsteps echoed all the way up to the next floor. She'd find a quite abandoned classroom to study instead. Away from any distractions.

* * *

 _ **This was semi a generator pairing. I got Irma/Percival, but decided IrmaAlbus would be better!**_


	25. That Is Enough

**Pairing:** KatieCormac

 **Prompt:** 5\. That is enough

 **Word count:** 130

* * *

 **That Is Enough**

"That's enough, Cormac." Katie covered her teacup so Cormac couldn't pour anymore.

Cormac set the teapot down with a grin. "Always like it three quarters full, with the other quarter –"

"Milk." Katie returned his smile and tipped the milk to the brim of the cup.

"And then, three spoons of sugar." He took the spoon from her and dipped it into the sugar jar. "One… two… three." He stirred.

"You know me so well," Katie said. She brought the cup to her lips and sipped before it spilled over.

"You never change, Kat."

"Is that a good thing?"

With a smug smile, Cormac leaned across the kitchen bench and pressed his lips against hers. "Thirty years of being married to you and I haven't had enough yet."

Katie laughed.

* * *

 _ **I'm cheating the generator a little haha, but I wasn't going to write Katie/Grawp unless someone actually requested it :P**_


	26. Love

**Pairing:** JohnAmelia

 **Prompt:** 509\. Love

 **Word count:** 314

* * *

 **Love**

"You love me, right?"

Amelia was startled from her mountain of paperwork as a gruff voice appeared over her desk. She peered over her spectacles and suppressed a groan. "Go away, John."

The man grinned and Summoned a chair to sit opposite her, sticking his feet up on the desk. Amelia glared at him.

"Well, considering you love me, I was thinking you could probably give me a day off tomorrow?"

This time setting her quill down, Amelia said, "Whatever for?"

"I have a date."

"Oh?"

His grin widened. "Yep, so I thought I could get the day off to make myself all nice and everything. It's going to be an important date. I think she's really starting to fall for me."

Despite herself, Amelia couldn't contain an annoyed smile. "I need details now."

"No can do," he answered seriously, shaking his head. "It's a surprise." He stood.

Amelia glared up at him, frustrated that he'd interrupted her flow to tell her about some damned date he was planning. The nerve…

"So, can I –"

"No."

His smile faltered. "But –"

"What a stupid request, Dawlish!" she snapped, now highly irritated. She had plenty of work to get done, and he was only wasting her time. "You'll come to work as per usual, and if you fail to show, you can have permanent days off following."

He stared at her for a brief moment and returned to his chair. "Fine. Will it help if I tell you who I'm sharing this date with?"

"Why would it?" she asked, though she hadn't even convinced herself.

He chuckled. "Well, if you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at six tomorrow evening, I'll let you know. As I said, I think she's falling for me."

Before she could say anything, he stood and left her office.

Amelia wanted to throw something. She had absolutely nothing to wear.

* * *

 _ **This pairing was requested by Amber (Cheeky Slithering Lass) for the Drabble Game Challenge (link on my profile if anyone is interested in requesting). I also had the prompt 'I need details now.' Amber, I know I introduced you to this pairing, but I'm pretty sure you writer it better than me. I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you like it!**_


	27. Bargain

**Pairing:** MandyPadma

 **Prompt:** 174\. Bargain

 **Word count:** 434

* * *

 **Bargain**

"These seats are wonderful." Mandy peered up at the sky where in a few short hours it would be illuminated with fireworks.

Padma smiled. "You can thank my sister for giving birth yesterday," she said. "It's quite a bargain, really."

They were perched somewhere between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts to welcome the New Year in. Over the years, students were increasingly staying over the Christmas period to meet the demands of work, which had led to some folk deciding to host a fireworks show over the castle.

Adults now, Padma and Mandy had joined many of their fellow friends from their own school days to come and enjoy the show as well.

"I heard it cost a few Galleons to enjoy this spectacular," Mandy said.

"Sure did. I'm fairly certain Oliver managed to get a discount as it was."

"The pros of being a superstar Quidditch player." Mandy smirked.

Padma returned her grin. "The pros of having him as a brother-in-law."

The crowd continued to pile in all the way until midnight. Frequent cracks of Apparition sounded around them as families and couples showed up with weary children who seemed they'd be better off in bed.

At eleven-thirty, a large black mass appeared from the castle. The students had come to also watch and some ran to family members, while others stayed in tight-knit groups.

"Ah, the memories," Mandy sighed.

Padma laughed. "Makes me kind of miss the place."

"Me too."

By the time it was five to the new year, people were almost pressed against each other to make sure they got the best view possible. The seats they'd been given via tickets were all but forgotten. A few Ministry workers patrolled, but didn't seem interested in stopping anyone.

Four minutes to go and Padma reached out a hand which Mandy squeezed.

Three minutes she moved her seat closer.

Two minutes she glanced up at the sky, wondering what they'd be like this year.

One minute and she turned her attention to Mandy. Mandy was very pretty tonight.

Ten seconds.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

An explosion of colour filled the sky as everyone shouted _Happy New Year_ to one another. Parents hugged children, couples kissed one another and Padma even thought she heard a few people propose.

She just turned to Mandy and smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Well, Happy New Year, love," Mandy said.

"Happy New Year," Padma replied and she leaned forward to kiss her. "Good seats or not, I've got the best bargain for the rest of my life."

Mandy blushed and kissed her back more fiercely.

* * *

 _ **This pairing was requested by CrimsonGoldQueen with the additional prompt 'New Year'. I hope you like it :)**_


	28. Glittery Gold

**Pairing:** DracoHarry

 **Prompt:** 676\. Glittery gold

 **Word count:** 333

* * *

 **Glittery Gold**

The small crowd gathered around the three-tiered wedding cake, some gawking at the magnificent structure that greeted their eyes. The first layer consisted of a soft sponge cake with a white coating and green and silver decorations.

The second layer was scarlet with a touch of yellow.

But it was the third layer that captivated the attention of the guests.

An enchantment had been placed on the top layer so that it rotated hypnotically to reveal a completely covered cake of gold glitter.

"You really know how to go all out, don't you?" Draco murmured into Harry's ear.

"Shut up and smile," Harry muttered. "The cake keeps the eyes off us."

"Ah."

There was no stopping the media sneaking into what was supposed to be a private wedding, but the cake seemed to keep their cameras off the couple for long enough to satisfy them.

"Ready to cut it, my husband?" Harry asked, picking up the knife.

"Of course." Draco answered, placing his hand over Harry's.

The guests cheered as the knife slid easily through the three layers and came out clean. The flash of cameras came from all directions, but in that moment, neither cared.

"That's what glittery gold can do for us," Harry muttered, leaning across to plant a kiss on his new husband's lips.

Draco smiled through kisses. "I can think of a few other things we can do with glittery gold."

Harry chuckled. "Isn't that meant to be kept secret for the wedding night?"

They smiled and posed for more photos, guests all jumping in to ensure there'd at least be a lasting memory that they'd shown up.

Eventually, the novelty of the cake wore off and guests returned to their seats.

"Privacy, at last," Draco sighed.

"Get used to it," Harry answered. "You're married to me now." He reached out his hand to take Draco's and smiled.

"I guess I can deal." Draco leaned forward and kissed him again and Harry laughed.

"So can I. so can I."

* * *

 _ **This pairing w's requested by Bex (DobbyRocksSocks) for the Drabble Game Challenge (link on my profile if you'd like to request) with the additional prompt of 'magnificent'. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	29. Burning Clothes

**Pairing:** PansyCho

 **Prompt:** 987\. Burning clothes

 **Word count:** 450

* * *

 **Burning Clothes**

She sat under a large cedar tree, peering through the gaps in the leaves at the patchy sky. It would rain soon, yet she had no intention of finding shelter. The cool breeze that had settled over the north of London was calming. Besides, she was waiting for someone.

It was a ritual that had started just a year ago to mark the end of their education. Hogwarts was finished – very much destroyed right now – and she was never going back. The last year had been hell. Despite her own beliefs, it had been hell for everyone. Not many people could withstand the Carrows.

She waited in silence, contemplating what was to become of her. The Ministry had decided that all students were to be given the benefit of the doubt in the war; that they had acted out of fear of punishment. She, of course, knew better. There were many who had enjoyed the new practices.

The eerie silence was soon filled with crunching footsteps. She lowered her gaze and smiled, climbing to her feet.

"Are you ready?"

The newcomer nodded and smiled, but said nothing. They set a dark violet dress on the ground.

"They aren't robes," the original occupant of the tree stated.

"No, but they were what I was wearing when… well, you know."

She knew. She remembered. There'd been little time to decide what to wear when a battle reached your doorstep. She smiled.

"Are you ready, Pansy?"

"More than you can imagine, Cho."

Cho took out her wand and without speaking, flames shot from the tip, igniting the dress in a roar of flames. She came to stand beside Pansy, resting her head on the younger woman's shoulder.

Pansy stared at the flames for a moment and then threw in her own Hogwarts robes, watching as the fire grew larger. It was different, this time, she was sure of it. They were finally free. Not just from the school, but from a life that had plagued them since they were toddlers.

 _He_ was gone.

Burning clothes was supposed to mark the end of an era, as they moved on to the next stage of their lives. Last year, according to Cho, it had been robes. But today, they were burning any reminder of the war they'd been forced to be a part of, no matter what side.

Cho lifted her head from Pansy's shoulder and smiled. Still not speaking, she pressed soft and gentle lips against Pansy's.

Pansy welcomed the kiss, grabbing Cho around her waist and pulling her closer.

This ritual meant more than the last. It had to.

It now meant there were no sides. They could finally be together. For real.

* * *

 _ **This is written for Amber as part of the Drabble Game Challenge. Amber requested PansyCho with the additional prompt of 'dark violet'. I'm fairly happy with the way this turned out. I hope you liked it too!**_


	30. Snow Fight

**Pairing:** FredLuna

 **Prompt:** 662\. Snow fight

 **Word count:** 414

* * *

 **Snow Fight**

There Fred Weasley had been, minding his own business when a snowball hit him on the nose. For once in his life, he hadn't actually been doing anything wrong. Simply taking a stroll through the Burrow's snow-covered garden, contemplating some things that had recently been drawn to his attention.

It had caught him off guard, surprised him even.

 _Him._

Fred Weasley.

He looked up, searching for the source.

 _Of course. Ginny._

His little sister stuck her tongue out at him, tempting him to retaliate. He would have too, but a shot of white-blonde hair caught his attention.

Luna. The source of all of Fred's problems lately. She wore that serene look she always did. She was a mystery to Fred and perhaps that was why he was captivated by her.

"Come on, Fred. Are you chicken? Get one back!"

Fred bent to scoop a large pile of snow from the ground, but stopped. He didn't mind slamming Ginny with enchanted snowballs, but Luna was with her… that changed things.

"I don't think he wants me involved," Luna said loudly to Ginny. "Maybe I'll step away."

"Nah, he's just frightened I'll beat him," Ginny informed her.

Fred reddened, still bent low.

"Come on, Fred!" she taunted. "Don't be shy."

This time, however, Fred didn't take the bait. He straightened and looked his sister firm in the eye. "No, Luna's right. I'm not going to embarrass you in front of her. Our fights are best left when it's just the Weasleys."

"Come off it!" Ginny accused.

"Sorry, Ginny. Not today." He chanced a quick glance Luna's way and she smiled at him. His insides jumped around.

"Well, you're boring." Ginny huffed and marched past him, back into the house.

Fred stood where he was; as did Luna. For a very long moment they looked at each other. Luna appeared as she always did – curious. Fred blushed.

"Er…" he scuffed his feet in the snow. "Should we go inside?"

"Do you like me, Fred?" Luna asked.

Fred gaped. He'd never met someone so forward before. "I – what – no, I – I mean…" He looked away.

"I like you, too," she continued. "Though, you don't have to avoid snow fights with your sister for my sake. I would have happily joined in, you know."

Fred's red face turned almost purple now. He swallowed. "Well, er, maybe next time?"

"Maybe next time," she agreed. She came toward him. "And, yes. I'd love to go inside. It's very cold out here."

* * *

 _ **This was requested by Danie for the Drabble Game with the prompts FredLuna and The Burrow. I hope you enjoy it :)**_


	31. Container of Pudding

**Pairing:** MollyArthur

 **Prompt:** 450\. Container of pudding

 **Word count:** 447

* * *

 **Container of Pudding**

Molly Prewett hurried up the path of the old Weasley property. Wooden beams hung from the roof and the door was off its hinges. If she hadn't been here before she would have thought the place abandoned.

The Weasleys weren't known for their wealth and this old place showed that. But it was a friendly environment, filled with laughter and love – something different to her parents' strict routine during summer.

She'd barely raised her fist to knock when the door creaked open.

"Molly!" A flash of red hair flew at her and arms swung around her neck. Before she could even register what was happening, soft, wet lips pressed against hers. "Molly, I've missed you!"

"Oh, Arthur…" Molly turned red at his show of affection. "May I… come inside?"

Arthur flashed her a grin and stood aside to let her pass. "What have you there, Molly?" he asked, indicating the large container she carried.

"Pudding," Molly said. "My mother insisted I bring it over."

"I like pudding," Arthur replied with a nod of approval. He beamed at her. "I really am glad you've come." He moved to kiss her again, but Molly pulled away.

"Not here, Arthur," she whispered. "Your parents are –"

"Out," Arthur assured her. "That means I can give you as many kisses as you want…"

Molly couldn't help but blush again as she set the pudding on what passed as a kitchen bench. Her parents hadn't really approved of her starting a relationship with Arthur. Although they had nothing against the Weasleys personally, they felt marrying into such a family would not get her off to a good start in life. But contrary to her parents' belief, the Weasleys _did_ have food and she really needn't bring some over all the time. And besides, she really liked Arthur. He was a nice young man, and he clearly fancied her as well.

"Maybe we should go for a walk?" she suggested as Arthur advanced on her again.

"I was thinking –"

"The Muggle village below looks lovely," she continued. "I've never been there."

Arthur seemed disappointed, but agreed. She smiled. It wasn't that she _didn't_ want to kiss him. In fact, she liked it quite a bit. It just didn't feel right when his mother and father could appear at any moment.

"I know of a lovely park the Muggle children play in," Arthur said. "I like to watch those swinging things they have. They're fascinating." He picked up the container of pudding and offered her his arm. "Shall we go? I'm excited to eat this pudding."

Molly smiled, accepting his offer. A trip to a park with a container of pudding sounded lovely.

* * *

 _ **This was requested by my dear Amber with the additional prompt of 'kisses'. I hope you liked it :)**_


	32. Years

**Pairing:** BellatrixRodolphus

 **Prompt:** 232\. Years

 **Word count:** 376

* * *

 **Years**

Bellatrix stared fondly at the portrait, her mind instantly stepping back forty years. That had been one of her favourite days of her life – the day her father had brought home her first pet.

Vixen, she'd called her beloved snake. A taipan; a highly venomous and dangerous creature she'd used to scare off her sisters or unwelcome visitors.

She'd loved Vixen.

Over the years, her fondness for the snake decreased. She went off to Hogwarts and snakes – especially highly venomous ones such as hers – were strictly prohibited from the school. Quite unfair, she thought, considering she'd been sorted into Slytherin before the hat had even sat atop her head.

Once classes began and she got into routine, the snake was forgotten. By her third year, she'd lost all affection for something that was no use to her and killed it during one summer.

Her attention was on something else now – or, _someone_ else.

Rodolphus Lestrange. A tall, cunning and rather handsome fellow two years ahead of her at school. Also a Slytherin and holding beliefs that matched her own. Although in her later years she'd be ashamed of this, Bellatrix had been quite fixated on him.

And, to her delight, he was quite taken by her also.

They married after she finished and settled in nicely, her parents delighted with the match.

 _That's one less thing we have to worry about_ , her father had said, shaking Rodolphus' hand at the wedding.

During the first five years of their marriage, Bellatrix really did love Rodolphus. In fact, up until her death, a part of her always loved him.

It wasn't the same kind of love she'd held for Vixen as a child, nor was it a love that people like Molly and Arthur Weasley professed. He was good to her and he shared her beliefs. That was enough for Bellatrix.

On the night of her death, many years later, there was one thing she did that she hadn't done before; she'd kissed him. And it had been genuine, maybe a goodbye. She didn't think much of it at the time.

They had spent many years together – almost a lifetime. She loved him.

It was just a shame it had taken her years to actually work that out.

* * *

 _ **This is for Massie Malloy who requested this pairing with the additional prompt 'taipan'.**_

 _ **Also written for Writing Club - Restriction of the Month - only write about known Death Eaters. I used the optional prompt 'portrait'.**_


	33. My Word

**Pairing:** SeamusDean

 **Prompt:** 340\. My word

 **Word count:** 400

* * *

 **My Word**

"Seamus… is this really a good idea?" Dean looked around the open park, turning at every crunching branch with his hand in his pocket. He'd seen enough open space in the past year to last him a lifetime; what was Seamus bringing him here for?

"Yes, it's perfect," Seamus answered, sounding more cheerful than Dean appreciated. "You'll be fine. Take my word for it."

"Your word has gotten us into trouble plenty of times before," Dean reminded him, but quickened his pace to catch up to his boyfriend.

Seamus had wanted a picnic. Merlin knew why, but he'd been insistent to the point that Dean had been unable to refuse. He'd spent all morning preparing sandwiches, finding a cake and even some fine Firewhisky for them to sip on.

He was going to a lot of effort to make Dean feel safe in the open air again, Dean hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings.

They'd reached a small clearing between two trees. Nearby, a family with two children played, and further away, more couples were enjoying the Sunday afternoon with one another.

"This is perfect." Seamus nodded, all too proud of his abilities in finding the perfect picnic spot, and spread out the rug. As he unloaded the food, a snap of a twig had Dean's wand out. The family looked up, startled, but turned away when they realised he was only carrying a stick.

Seamus looked up, sensing the panic. "Hey," he said gently, "it's alright."

Dean nodded, stowing his wand back in his pocket. "Sorry, robotic reaction." He joined Seamus on the rug.

"It'll take some time," Seamus said, reaching out a hand to stroke Dean's. "But that's why we're here. To get used to it. We've all been put through a lot. It'll take a lot of mending."

Dean smiled, squeezing Seamus' hand. "I suppose I need to take your word for that, too?"

Seamus grinned. "Of course. When has my word ever been wrong?"

Dean didn't answer, but it was enough. All those times Seamus had suggested they add just a little bit more to their potion than what the instructions had said…

"Well take my word for it this time," Seamus continued. "Things'll get better. They have to. We have each other." He leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I guess with that, your word can't be wrong."

* * *

 _ **This was written for Liza (NeonDomino) with the additional prompt 'Sorry, robotic reaction.'**_

 _ **Also written for the World Sight Day event (write about someone enjoying a picnic)**_


	34. Ran Away to Tell the World

**Pairing:** SeamusLavender

 **Prompt:** 972\. Ran away to tell the world

 **Word count:** 500

* * *

 **Ran Away to Tell the World**

"Mama, one day I'll marry Seamus." Eight year old Lavender Brown spent her eighth year planning her marriage to Seamus Finnigan. There'd be flowers and one hundred guests and they'd be so happy. He would tell her he loved her three times a day and maybe they'd even have children. She drew love hearts in her diary and sent him letters he never returned. They'd even shared a kiss in his mother's garden, but that was their little secret.

She loved him from that day on, their friendship blossoming into something more as their Hogwarts years passed. In first year, they were at the age where boys and girls didn't have much to do with each other, so their conversations were limited to an empty common room.

In second year, she felt him drift away from her. She held on tight, but he didn't care like he had before.

In third year, she realised just how in love she was, but she didn't know how he felt anymore. He'd liked her at eight. But that was eight.

In fourth year, he asked her to the Yule Ball and they'd danced together, older now. They'd kissed and it was like old times. He admitted that night that he'd felt ashamed in liking her so much.

In fifth year they dated and they'd shared their first time together. A wonderful, magical moment in which they'd confessed their love.

In sixth they broke up over Merlin knows what and she set her sights on another boy. A waste of her time, for he didn't have the gentleness that Seamus had.

In seventh year, there was a war and seeing her in pain after one of her many tortures had brought him back to her. They'd never stopped loving each other. Not really. Curled up together in the Room of Requirement, afraid to lose one another… this war was vicious.

Then it all came to a head, and she was attacked, her last thoughts of the boy she'd loved for ten years. She thought she'd die that night.

But then she woke up in hospital, him by her side. She was ruined, scars up and down her body, but all he did was whisper over and over how beautiful he thought she was.

He was the only one, though, and soon it was Seamus and Parvati left in her life. The others abandoned her, afraid of what she'd become; a werewolf.

So, they ran away. Together. They married and had three children – a girl and then twin boys. Seamus became a fisherman in the seaside village they now called home. Lavender became a mother, looking every day for signs that her beautiful children had inherited her disease.

They were cut off now, shunned for who she'd become. But he stayed loyal to her and for that it made her love him more. He ran away for her, destroyed his life for her. But he loved her, they were safe. It was all that mattered.

* * *

 _ **Written for the Pairing the Character Competition (Week 2 - Lavender).**_

 _ **Written for Writing Club - Book Club - Killorn Warren - (occupation) fisherman, (trope) childhood sweethearts, (word) loyal**_


	35. Life Among the Distant Stars

**Pairing:** AlastorAmbrosius

 **Prompt:** 954\. Life among the distant stars

 **Word count:** 464

* * *

 **Life Among the Distant Stars**

"Don't listen to them." Ambrosius grazed his lips against Alastor's neck, soft and gentle, and ever so tempting.

"No…" Alastor pulled away. "I can't."

"Then why do you keep coming back, Al? For the sweets?"

They sat in the cellar of Honeydukes, arms and fingers entwined. Alastor laid against Ambrosius, taking in his sweet scent.

"You know it's wrong," he murmured. "The consequences –"

"Let's not talk about those."

Silence overcame them in the confined space. If their parents found out, learned of what was happening… neither wished to think what they'd do. It was wrong, they both knew it, yet they couldn't stop. Night after night, this would happen. Nothing kept Alastor away, not even the curfew at Hogwarts.

Ambrosius stroked Alastor's cheek, feeling three day's of stubble. "You need to shave." He laughed.

"Why is this happening?" Alastor sat up, turning to the young man before him. They were only months apart in age, yet a whole school year separated them. Ambrosius owned Honeydukes thanks to his parents' small fortune (which would be taken away if they ever found out…)

"Why are we here yet again?" Ambrosius asked.

Alastor said nothing; only continued to stare.

As an answer, Ambrosius played with the buttons on Alastor's shirt. "This is happening because we both want it to. We're here, because I'm no longer permitted at Hogwarts…" He leaned forward, but Alastor pulled away. Ambrosius grinned. "You want me."

"I should get back."

"Now?"

Alastor turned to Ambrosius, his friend, his lover. "I feel guilty every time it happens."

"And yet, you always want more…" Ambrosius reached for his hand playfully.

Alastor returned his shoes to his feet.

"Don't feel guilty, Al. If it feels right, it's not wrong."

"It _is_ wrong!" Alastor processed, spinning back to face his lover. "Maybe in a different universe, in a life among the distant stars, it isn't. But here, right now, it's oh so very wrong."

Ambrosius moved closer, drawing Alastor toward him.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Al." He kissed him softly.

Unable to resist the temptation of having the sweetest and softest lips against him, Alastor sunk into the kiss. Ambrosius was right. He could never resist.

Breaking away, the Honeydukes owner nodded, smiling. "Go now, my love. Before you're caught. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alastor nodded, knowing full well he could protests as much as he liked, but they both knew he'd return.

As he made his way through the empty streets of Hogsmeade, the taste of Ambrosius still on his lips, he wondered just how long they could keep this up. One day, someone would find out, and when they did, Alastor would want nothing more than to wish for a life among the distant stars; where it could just be he and Ambrosius forever.

* * *

 _ **Written for Amber with the additional prompt 'let's not talk about the consequence'**_

 _ **Also written for Writing Club - creepypasta #5 The Keyhole - write about someone being tempted into something they know is wrong**_


	36. Rave

**Pairing:** OliverParvati

 **Prompt:** 80\. Rave

 **Word count:** 343

* * *

 **Rave**

Parvati Patil was a good girl. She finished Hogwarts with ten O. W. Ls and had never flunked an exam in her life. After finishing school, she was going to open her own Divination shop with Lavender, the pair designing and selling all the tools a good Seer would need.

She was well on her way to living her dream, until _he_ came into the picture.

It was a Quidditch match she was never meant to attend. A seat she was never supposed to have. And a meeting that should never have happened.

She remembered him from her school days; strong and obsessive, captain of her house's Quidditch team. Parvati never liked Quidditch much.

Oliver Wood, his name was, and he'd turned pro, playing for Puddlemere United. She'd only attended that match because she'd been given free tickets.

Oliver was everything she'd fantasised about the perfect guy. He was kind, he was handsome, and most importantly, he seemed to like her.

On the downside, Oliver lived the Quidditch lifestyle. Drinks after every match, partying until all hours…

Parvati didn't mean to – she was still a good girl – but after meeting Oliver, she began partying with him. Her dream of owning a shop long forgotten, she attended gatherings and parties he was invited to; social events and end-of-season award ceremonies.

She became a rebel in her early twenties.

But her favourite thing about Oliver was the rave parties he took her to. It was a Muggle thing, and usually, it got messy. But Parvati, in her scarlet knee-length dress, and Oliver dancing close to her, usually had her asking for the next party.

She was still Parvati on the inside, but since meeting Oliver, she was more confident, more willing to take risks. She no longer cared about her shop, or her dream for making Divination more popular. Perhaps Oliver wasn't the best person for her, but she loved the lifestyle, and eventually, she grew to love him.

Oliver had changed her, and one day she'd come to realise it was for the better.

* * *

 _ **Also written for Pairing the Character Week 4.  
**_

 _ **Also written for Writing Club - Book Club - Diana Farley - captain, rebel, scarlet**_


	37. Fourth

**Pairing:** KinglsleyRosmerta

 **Prompt:** 62\. Fourth

 **Word count:** 275

* * *

 **Fourth**

Rosmerta looked herself over in the mirror. She wasn't at her best right now, but it was the best she could do. He'd be here any moment and she was pushed for time. It had taken some time for her to kick out the last of the drunks before closing. They'd stumbled out, waving wands and shaking fists her way.

She'd closed the doors in their faces. She had a date to get to.

It had become tradition this past year: on the fourth of every month he'd come by, sweep her off her feet (literally) and take her out somewhere special. There's be wine, Firewhisky and plenty of kisses.

Who said love was dead at fifty?

She was about the apply another layer of lipstick with the familiar sound of the Floo sprung her to life. She dashed to the back room as a tall, dark man removed the soot from his robes.

Looking up, he grinned. "Well, my dear, don't you look delightful."

"Why thank you." Rosmerta could almost have done a twirl she was that giddy. It was like she was seventeen again, going on her first date with Henry Borbkins to the very pub she stood in now.

"Well, are we ready?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, perhaps the most charming, most handsome man Rosmerta had ever laid eyes on, offered his arm.

"Where to this time?" Rosmerta asked, accepting his arm.

Kingsley gave a wide grin. "That, my dear, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh, off we go then!" She slapped him playfully on the arm. The fourth was always her favourite day. With Kingsley, it was always a new adventure.

* * *

 _ **Also written for pairing the character.  
**_


	38. Truths Foretold

**Pairing:** TeddyVictoire

 **Prompt:** 542\. Truths foretold

 **Word count:** 435

* * *

 **Truths Foretold**

It had been a momentous occasion for the pair. After two years of dating, surviving Victoire's final year at Hogwarts, they were finally moving in together. Teddy had unintentionally discovered a flat on the outskirts of London, owned by a Muggle landlord; perfect for them.

Today was moving day.

"So, where do you want the couch, Vic?" Teddy asked, using his wand to shift the two-seater a little to the left.

Victoire bit her lip. "Hm, maybe… by the window."

Teddy nodded and began moving it with magic when a gasp stopped him, leaving the couch in a really horrible position. "What?" he asked, studying their new purchase in case something was wrong with it.

But Victoire was pointing at him, her mouth open. "What is _that_?"

"What?" Teddy looked around him, trying to figure out what she was on about.

"That!" Victoire marched over to him, grabbed his arm and rolled back his t-shirt sleeve to reveal a magical, moving racoon.

"Oh." Teddy blushed. "I, er, got it one day."

"You just felt like getting a racoon tattooed onto your body?" Victoire questioned, eyebrows raised. "A _racoon_?"

Teddy nodded, though he knew she wasn't buying it. "Whilst drunk," he added quickly, not meeting her eye.

"Drunk?"

"It was last year," Teddy mumbled, now very embarrassed. "One messy night. A stupid mistake, but I've become quite fond of the little guy." The racoon smiled up at him.

Victoire stared blankly back at him, apparently speechless.

"Er, sorry?" Teddy offered.

"You never told me about this," Victoire said.

"Well… I was embarrassed."

"So, if you got drunk one night and got a tattoo… is there anything else I should know about?" The couch now lay forgotten on the floor, Victoire with her hands on her hips, glaring back at him.

"What? No! No, I was just out with some friends, you know?" He turned back to the furniture. "By the window, right?"

"You could have told me," Victoire said quietly. "Mentioned it. If you can lie about that, then…"

Teddy shook his head, coming over to his girlfriend and taking her in his arms. "No, my dear." He kissed her forehead. "I will always tell you the truth. Sorry, I just didn't think it was important." He kissed her again.

"So, the tattoo's here to stay?" Victoire asked.

Teddy nodded. "I'm afraid so. Is that a problem?"

"Well, I guess. It's just so…" She eyed the racoon. "… so ugly."

Teddy laughed. "I know, but isn't it the ugly ones you get when drunk?"

Victoire smiled up at him. "I wouldn't know. I've never been drunk."

* * *

 _ **This was written for Em, who requested the prompts Teddy/Victoire and racoon tattoo**_

 _ **Written for Writing Club - Amber's Attic - High Priestess - write about an unexpected discovery**_


	39. Singer

**Pairing:** SeverusLily

 **Prompt:** 370\. Singer

 **Word count:** 368

* * *

 **Singer**

He'd been to her very show; always front row and centre. He wore a t-shirt with her face on it and mouthed every word to her songs. He was at every meet and greet she did, asking her to sign an album of hers she thought she'd signed for him last time.

She met many fans over the course of a year, the faces blurred. But this one… this one she remembered; though she wasn't sure if it was for the right reasons.

He was… odd. Black, greasy hair, a hooked nose – he was a stereotypical metal-head, in her opinion, and metal was far from her genre. She appealed more to the teen population of the world.

Severus, he'd introduced himself on many occasions as. What an odd name.

Petunia said he was a stalker, but Lily didn't see it. He just… liked her.

And now he stood in front of her, running into her in busy London. It was a coincidence, surely, for that was where he lived too. Black eyes stared back at her, waiting for her response to the question he'd just asked.

Her agent and all other people in the music industry would advise her to say no. But… she had to live outside of the spotlight every so often.

"I…" She looked over her shoulder. She was being recognised now, gawking fans stopping to take pictures. She blushed.

"Please, Lily." He stepped toward her, desperation in his eyes.

Lily bit her lip. On one hand, he _had_ been to every show of hers for as long as she could remember. On the other, she wasn't sure how exactly she felt about him. Was it enough to accept his offer.

"Lily, can you sign my bag, please?"

Lily hardly heard the request as she nodded slowly. She smiled, though it wasn't completely genuine. "I… I'd love to have coffee with you… Severus."

Gasps sounded from around, but the usually blank eyes brightened significantly at her agreeance. He stepped even closer towards her and pecked her cheek.

Lily turned a deeper shade of red. He was an interesting one, that was for sure. She supposed she'd find out more about him once they had coffee.

* * *

 _ **Also written for Writing Club - Amber's Attic - The Lovers - write about someone who can't work out if they feel love or infatuation for someone.  
**_

 _ **Also written for Pairing the Character (week 10)**_


	40. Standing Ovation

**Pairing:** RoseScorpius

 **Prompt:** 872\. Standing ovation

 **Word count:** 453

* * *

 **Standing Ovation**

Rose glanced at the speech and then at herself in the mirror again. The pink bow in her hair looked utterly ridiculous. Scowling, she pulled it away.

"Everything okay?"

"Hm?" Rose turned to see her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, standing in the library aisle. Blushing, she Vanished the mirror and offered a pretend smile. "Everything's fine."

He returned the fake smile knowingly. This was something she'd been stressing over for weeks. He knew her better than that.

"You'll be fine," he promised, kissing her cheek. "You'll do great."

"How do you know?" Rose asked, looking once again at her Head Girl speech. In her parents' days, people had just been made Head Girl or Boy. There were no speeches to stress about.

"I know, because you're Rose and you've probably rehearsed a thousand times. And I also know, because you're Rose. That's it. You'll do great."

This time, Rose offered a real smile. She swallowed. "How am I supposed to work in duality with anyone, though?"

Scorpius laughed. "That, I think, will be your biggest learning curve."

Rose Weasley much preferred to do things her way. That way, she knew they'd be done right.

…

"…and if we can make that happen, then I definitely think Hogwarts will run a lot smoother!" Rose looked up at the silent audience. Blank faces stared back at her. She blushed. The idea had sounded good in her head.

As she went to shuffle quietly from the stage, cheers soon sounded from below. The students (and some teachers) were on their feet. She stopped. Was that for her?

Her eyes found Scorpius in the crowd and he gave her two thumbs up. She grinned. No one else had received a standing ovation for their speeches.

…

"I can't believe I made Head Girl!" Rose cried, hugging Scorpius. "How did I ever –"

"You were by far the best," Scorpius said for the hundredth time. He pushed aside his green Slytherin scarf to better hug her.

"Yes, but… none of this makes sense!" Rose said. "It's just… just unbelievable!"

Scorpius kissed her hard on the mouth. When they broke away, she was beaming at him. None of this made any sense, but the boy staring back at her did. He always had. From the moment they'd laid eyes on one another.

"You're the only thing making sense right now, Scorp," she said.

Scorpius kissed her again. "You always make sense to me, Rosie," he replied.

She grinned.

"Now, let's board that train. I can't wait to tell everyone that _I'm_ dating the Head Girl!" He took her hand and led her to the third last carriage. After summer, Rose would be one of the most important people at Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **Also written for Writing Club - Book Club - Alex Fierro - (word) duality, (colour) pink, (colour) green  
**_

 _ **Also written for AJ who requested RoseScorpius with the prompt 'cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me'.**_


	41. Are You Talking About Me?

**Pairing:** RemusTonks

 **Prompt:** 238\. Are You Talking About Me?

 **Word count:** 365

* * *

 **Are You Talking About Me?**

Tonks frowned, staring further along the beach where Bill and Remus sat on a grassy patch, knees drawn to their chest. Both appeared deep in conversation, and she wondered if Bill was quizzing Remus on werewolf tendencies.

No, she determined. Remus looked far too comfortable for werewolves to be the topic. The light was fading rapidly and she figured she better drag the two into Shell Cottage before Fleur took both of their heads.

She made her way along the beach as the brisk air sent shivers up her spine. They were in troublesome times, but here… here it was perfect.

"…don't ever be sorry you don't want to kill someone," Bill said as she came into ear shot.

"That's not me you're talking about, is it?" Tonks asked jokingly.

Both men startled, Remus appearing rather guilty. "Of course not."

Tonks grinned. "Ah, so you _were_ talking about me." She knew that guilty expression anywhere. It meant he was usually contemplating whether he was worth her love or not.

"It's getting dark," Bill said in an attempt to appease the situation. "I'm sure Fleur'll want us inside for dinner soon." He made his way forward, leaving Tonks alone with Remus.

Grinning, she offered her hand towards her husband. "You were talking about me again, weren't you." It wasn't a question.

"I just –"

"Stop, will you!" Tonks demanded. "Just stop." She held up her left hand. "What does this ring mean?"

Remus opened his mouth again, as if to argue, but apparently unable to find a suitable argument, he closed it again. His shoulders slumped.

"That's what I thought," Tonks said, offering her hand again. "Honestly, you need to start realising that you're worth something, especially in this time. And not just to me. To Dumbledore, to Harry, to our child…" She reached up to peck his lips. "I love you, and I will until my last breath." She kissed him again and tugged at his hand. "Now, are you coming, or will you continue here, talking about me?"

Remus sighed and followed her back to Shell Cottage. Tonks nodded, smug. When he remained silent, it meant he knew she was right. That was success.

* * *

 _ **Written for Maisie Malfoy along with the prompt 'appease'.  
**_

 _ **Also written for Hogwarts - Writing Club - Book Club - Sam Temple - (word) light,**_ _ **(dialogue) "Don't ever be sorry you don't want to kill someone.", (setting) beach**_


	42. Cold Heart

**Pairing:** RonDraco

 **Prompt:** 550\. Cold heart

 **Word count:** 449

* * *

 **Cold Heart**

I stare down at you. Your skin is pale, your eyes closed and sunk. It's only been a few hours, though it seems a lifetime already.

Why am I here? Why am I watching as if I care? I don't. Not one bit. Good riddance to you, I say. Yes, that's why I'm here.

No one's discovered you yet. Your body is hidden amongst pieces of rubble. How will they react? Should I tell them? They'll find you eventually.

The halls are quiet now. This is the quietest I've ever seen this school. People are heeding _his_ words. Everyone has retreated.

I bend now, placing my hand on your arm, just to make sure, to double check, you're definitely dead.

You are.

You're ice cold. How long have you been here for?

I kneel on the ground now, by your side, searching these quiet corridors. Not a body apart from yours in sight. Where is everyone? Death Eaters and Harry's followers alike?

Someone once told me I had the emotional range of a teaspoon, so maybe that's why I care so little for seeing you lying there, lifeless.

The stench of death is starting to reach me now, and that's why I'm crying. I bet you'd think it was because you were dead, wouldn't you? It's not. I don't care about that.

I place my hand on your chest. There's no beating heart, just the cold and empty shell I've always known you to have. You once had and attractive face, I'll admit that, but my god, you're so ugly now. What, with your deteriorating body.

That stench is getting worse now, because the tears are getting heavier. If you could see me, I'd bet you'd be laughing. You like doing that, and I admit, I enjoyed laughing at you too.

I pull you free of the rubble. Your legs are broken, not that it bothers you. Oh, the fun I could have right now. But even I'm not that heartless.

The tears are getting heavier now I can hardly see. Wow, you're not really good at being dead, are you? As I stare down at you, a flash comes to my mind. All those times you've brushed past me, those looks of such venom, with longing hidden underneath.

You're such a cold-hearted prick, did you know that? Always a tease.

And as we sit here in the empty corridor, your head on my lap, I think of what might have been, what could have been. Yet, we were so damn stubborn, weren't we?

If you'd survived this damn war, you useless idiot, perhaps things could have been different.

Perhaps that cold heart of yours could have been warmed.

* * *

 _ **Also written for Hogwarts - Writing Club - Count Your Buttons - Skin by Rag'n'Bone Man.  
**_

 _ **Written for Amber.**_

 _ **Also, I've decided that for this collection, this will be the last. I will continue working my way through the 1000 prompts, however, I keep wanting to go over the 500 word limit I set myself for these drabbles. So, I will end this here. The prompts, however, will still be used. Just in other things :)**_


End file.
